This invention relates to a device having symbols to locate the parking place of a vehicle and structured to also embody a coinholder detachably connected to ignition keys of a vehicle comprising a body having a C-shaped wall with an opening and an arrow on each face of said body and further comprising two discs each having symbols and an arrow on the outer face and on the face opposite each having a C-shaped wall with an opening, said C-shaped wall of each said disc designed smaller than each said C-shaped wall on said body may be inserted into the said larger C-shaped wall thus the discs are rotatably mounted on to said body, furthermore, on the outer wall portion of each said smaller C-shaped wall are three pairs of resilient projections protruding from said outer wall portion and said resilient projections exerting enough pressure within the said larger C-shaped wall of said body to serve as a frictional locking means for any selected symbol or arrow during rotation of said discs and also to frictionally hold the said discs on to said body and once said discs are rotatably mounted on to opposite faces of said body they lie parallel to one another and rotate independently of one another in either direction. Once the said discs are mounted on to opposite faces a receptacle for coins is formed on each face of said body.
Large congested parking lots in malls at sporting events and parking decks can be confusing in locating a parked vehicle resulting in loss of time and energy. A driver of a vehicle needing coins for a parking meter or pay telephone when no coins are readily available is in difficult straits.